Club Penguin Candy Factory
Club Penguin Candy Factory is the supplier of candies, chocolate and cocoa to all of Club Penguin and Antarctica, located behind the mountains of CP. It houses 200 employees and is owned by the candy fanatic King Candy. It provides cocoa beans for the Coffee Shop and dessert toppings for the Pizza Parlour's Pizzatron 3000. It looks into invensting in the cookies market, hoping to be Ninjinian's top supplier of cookies in 2011 or 2012. Some disadvantages the factory used to have include the fattening ingredients used to create products. They later used less fattening ingredients such as locally imported cocoa, much smaller in calories. They do not create products; they send it to distributors to be made into products. Background King Candy created this factory in 2005, since there was no other candy factory elsewhere. It made millions of coins by the first month and supplied the Pizzatron 3000 with ingredients for the Desert Pizzas. By 2006 the candy was shipped all over USA. In 2008 it was sued 20,000C because the food contained Fat-makers. The stock was then dumped in THE SKIP and the new stock without Fat was shipped within 3 days. It also caused many "candy-lovers" to go crazy and eat expired candy that has been infected. The comotion earned the title "The Great Candy Crisis of 2008". ---- Chocolate was homemade during the Colonial Antarctica times due to taxing by the king. When the USA was formed, King Candy wanted to find a suitable place for the factory, but to no avail. It was only until The Club found CP did King Candy find the perfect spot: behind the mountains. In 2005, operations of the factory started. They provided cocoa to the Coffee Shop the Club worked in and candy to those in South Pole City. When CP was officially formed, production sped up gradually, having to expand the factory by two buildings, one for cocoa, one for candy and one for chocolate processing. Profits soared by the end of 2005, marking it one of the 'biggest businesses in CP' that year. In 2008, it was sued 20 thousand coins due to the discovery of Fat-related ingredients inside the chocolate. CPCF lost the lawsuit, and fixed the problem by importing them from Chocolate Waterfall than importing from a pool of cocoa in Trans-Antarctica. They eventually bought 50% of the waterfall, leaving 50% of the chocolate to them. In 2009, CPCF introduced two subsidaries: CPcandy and CPchoc. CPcandy was the distributor of candy produced by the factory, while CPchoc was the distributor of chocolate. CPchoc did not last long due to its competitors and halted operations within seven months. CPcandy did not have much competiton though, and eventually expanded its network tremendously. In 2010, CPCF annouced a new factory to be located near Penguville, for faster delivery to cities in the mainland. The board of executives agreed unaminously, and the idea was passed. It is currently in construction but will be ready by August 2010. Candy and Chocolate Processing There are different types of candy at the factory, namely chocolate chips, marshmellows, licorice, jelly beans, chocolate sauce and frosting, but it also makes cotton candy, lolipops, and mints. It also makes plastic versions of candy for collectors. These are later sent to distributors for re-processing and transformation. In the factory they have a growing area for sugar canes and bees, to recieve sugar and honey respectively for the processing of candy. One such product of the factory is the Cocoa Drink, which compiles the normal ingredients of the Hot Chocalate but with stronger aroma and a "candy taste". This product is distributed through CPcandy and further through restaurants. Distributors Candy *CPcandy--All sorts of candy excluding cotton candy powder and frosting. *CCPD--Cotton Candy *Candy Penguin--Famous for licorice. *Je11ybean--Famous for their line of 'CPCF Jellybeans' Chocolate *Chocobot *Swirl Browns *Seventeen Candy and Chocolate *Ccc (Candy Chocolate Company) See also * Link (loves this candy factory) * King Candy Category:Rooms